


You Can Call Me Al

by moldymilk



Series: the road trip au [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, bummy loves his grapes and i have so many nicknames for skittery, reunions ?? kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: the gang meets up with Skittery's cousin. Bumlets loves grapes and is also a meddling little shit.





	You Can Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

> all of these titles are from my 80s playlist WOo

It had been a full day since Spot and Race said a word to each other, longer than they had gone since meeting. Spot had confided in Bumlets, who told everyone else in the group the bare minimum, but Race still refused to talk to anyone about it more than a few sentences. Skittery, however, was ignoring his friends’ relationship turmoil and instead looking forward to seeing his cousin for the first time in ten years.

 

Skittery and his cousin, Albert, had been close as children. They lived in the same building, played with Race and Jack, and despite Albert being two years younger, the pair were almost inseparable. Then, Albert’s mom had to move them out to Iowa to help out her sister, promising to move back. Instead, they moved to Minnesota, the final stop on the road trip before the group turned back around for New York.

 

“Jesus, Skitts, will you calm down?” Bumlets asked as Skittery bounced his leg nervously. 

 

“When has he ever been calm?” Swifty responded, wrapping his arms around Skittery from behind and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“He’s calm when he sleeps. Have you seen him? He curls up into a borderline fetal position and he just stays there. It’s either that or he just wraps himself around someone like a six foot koala. It’s pretty cute,” Bumlets said. A faint blush spread across Skittery’s cheeks.

 

“No, Bums, I haven’t seen him sleeping. It’s almost as if  _ somebody _ insists on sleeping in the middle every fucking night,” Swifty fired back.

 

“That’s just the natural order, Swift. I’m the shortest, therefore I require the most protection, so I sleep in the middle,” he smirked, dramatically popping a grape into his mouth.

 

“Christ, Bummy. We’re in the midwest. In a RV. What the actual fuck could you possibly need protection from? A cow?” Skittery added.

 

“Spottie and Race’s relationship problems,” Bumlets retorted, eating another grape. A faint yell came from the bedroom, presumably Spot or Race protesting.

 

“I love you guys, but if we get attacked by anything, I’m leaving you dipshits to die. Y’all can have fun in Hell and I’ll see you in twenty years,” Swifty interjected. Skittery leaned back, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“Aww, you love us,” He said teasingly.

 

“I do, Skitts,” Swifty responded.

 

“You know what I love?” Bumlets asked, “Being in the middle.”

 

“Go back to eating your grapes, Bummy. We’re having a moment,” Skittery joked. Bumlets stuck his tongue out at the duo.

 

“Suck my dick, Skittle,” he said through a mouthful of grapes. Both Skittery and Swifty laughed.

 

“Maybe once Swifty and I are done having a moment. But I’m still not saying no,” Skittery laughed, finishing with a wink. Swifty gently kissed his cheek again.

 

“Don’t leave me out of this. I want my dick sucked too,” Swifty whined. 

 

“Do you guys fucking mind?” Spot asked, walking into the room. Swifty made a show of kissing Skittery again, this time moving around and straddling his lap. 

 

“Dammit Spottie. We’re trying to have a relationship here,” Bumlets complained, throwing a grape at Spot, who made a face.

 

“He’s just jealous ‘cause he doesn’t have one,” Skittery interjected before resuming his makeout session with Swifty.

 

“Fuck you, Nathan,” Spot said, leaving.

 

“Thanks for leaving, Spottie! We’re gonna see how many grapes we can fit up my ass!” Bumlets called after him. Swifty broke the kiss with Skittery.

 

“Do you think that was a little harsh, Skitts? I mean- the kid just got rejected,” Swifty asked.

 

“Maybe. But do you remember the time before we were dating and when he was dating that one other kid when he would constantly rub it in? I’m just exacting revenge,” Skittery grinned.

 

“You sadistic little fuck,” Bumlets said, grinning and eating another grape.

-

Half an hour later, the group was sitting in a mall, waiting for Skittery’s cousin to show up. Spot zoned out for the majority of the time, only snapping back into reality when he noticed a rather cute stanger walking right towards them, then felt his soul ascend right into Heaven when the stranger threw his arms around Skittery and he realized they were cousins.

 

“Albie!” Skittery cried.

 

“Nathaniel Johnathan DaSilva!” The stranger cried in return. Skittery turned to face the group, one arm slung around his cousins shoulder.

 

“Guys, this is Albert. Albert, that’s Jack, Davey, Spot, Race, and my boyfriends, Swifty the Rake and Bumlets,” He introduced.

 

“Jesus, is everyone in the DaSilva family that hot?” Bumlets whispered to Swifty, who glared at him.

 

“You are absolutely fucking not hooking up with our boyfriend’s cousin,” Swifty whispered back.

 

“I won’t, but Spot looks like he wants to,” Bumlets gestured over to Spot, who was slightly flirting with Albert.

 

“Shit. I guess a rebound would be good for him? Maybe they fuck once or twice while we’re at his cabin, then Spot gets over Race,” Swifty suggested. Bumlets nodded. 

 

“Alright,” he said, addressing the whole group, “Swifty and me will go with Skitts, Jack will go with Dave, so I guess that leaves Albert with Spot and Race. Have fun, boys,” Bumlets said, dragging his boyfriends off while Swifty filled Skittery in.

-

“I- uh- I have to take a piss,” Race blurted out suddenly as soon as the trio walked past a bathroom, not even waiting for a response before darting inside.

 

“So, what’s going on with you and the Racer?” Albert questioned awkwardly.

 

“How do you know him well enough to call him ‘the Racer’?” Spot questioned in return.

 

“We used to be pretty good friends before I moved out here,” Albert began, “then we just lost touch. And I guess a lot of things have changed, considering how he’s barely said two words to me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s probably my fault,” Spot admitted.

 

“Why?” Albert prodded.

 

“We used to be best friends too. Then I fucked up and told him I liked him. He didn’t like me back. That wasn’t even two days ago and he hasn’t said a word to me since,” he finished. 

 

“You didn’t fuck up, Spottie. He did. Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Albert placed a comforting arm around his shoulder, Spot subconsciously leaning into the touch. 

 

“That’s what he told me,” Spot said. Albert frowned.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anyways, you used to live in New York? Why’d you move?” Spot changed the subject. 

 

“My aunt needed some help out in Iowa, so my mom and I moved out and we lived with her and my other cousin for a bit. They got out of their situation, but my mom didn’t wanna move all the way back out to New York and I still missed the city, so we compromised on Saint Paul. ‘S nothing compared to Manhattan, but what can ya do?” Albert rambled, Spot staring intently. 

 

“You know what Manhattan’s actually nothing compared to? Brooklyn,” he said. 

 

“I thought you and Jack were from ‘Hattan,” Albert pondered.

 

“He is, I’m not,” Spot shrugged, realizing that Race had been in the bathroom for a while.

 

“Lemme guess: you’re from Brooklyn,” Albert joked, grinning.

 

“Damn. You know me so well,” Spot sarcastically replied, noticing Race walking out of the bathroom and towards them.

 

“I’ve never actually been to Brooklyn. ‘s it nice there?” Albert asked.

 

“First, I get that you were like 8 when you moved away, but how the fuck have you never been to Brooklyn? Second, it’s fun to walk around but I haven’t lived there since I before I was in the foster care system. Maybe ask Skitts, I think his dealer lives there,” Spot responded.

 

“Hey, uh, I know it would be kinda hard considering you live halfway across the fuckin’ country, but would you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?” Albert proposed. Race, who was within earshot, heard and stopped in his tracks. Spot’s eyes fluttered to his for a second, looking him dead in the eyes before looking back at Albert.

 

“I’d love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i'd like to order more spalbert content please. thnak. also yell at me on tungle @juliawritessometimes


End file.
